


Stupid Love

by oiivkawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Iwaizumi would do anything for Oikawa, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Swearing, half of this is fluff and the other half is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiivkawa/pseuds/oiivkawa
Summary: “You’re the worst,” Oikawa mumbles dejectedly, turning his head so that his face is buried in Iwaizumi's left thigh.Iwaizumi feels Oikawa blow hot air over the material of his sweatpants and is about to tell him to quit whining because he'd take him to the amusement park if he wants to go that badly when Oikawa suddenly shoots up, missing Iwaizumi's chin with his head by half an inch.He turns around, sits up on his knees, puts his hands on Iwaizumi's thighs, and says very seriously, “I’ll suck your dick if you take me to the amusement park.”“What?” Iwaizumi splutters.“What?” Oikawa asks, blinking back innocently.





	Stupid Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalCanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalCanary/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the most porn I have ever written in one sitting lmao. Thank you for requesting this, I had lots of fun writing it! <3
> 
> Also!! This [fic has art](http://nekokat42.tumblr.com/post/180246395072/iwaoi-commission-for-turtle-bread-twitter) courtesy of RoyalCanary and Nekokat who coordinated/completed this <3 Please check it out and like/reblog if you enjoy!

Studying with Oikawa around is difficult. He makes frustrated noises when he can’t figure a problem out, he likes to tap his foot against the floor and hum nonsense songs absentmindedly, and the way he chews on the back of his pen when he’s thinking is far too distracting because  _god_ , Iwaizumi just wants to trace his fingers over Oikawa's lips and pull Oikawa’s mouth against his own.

With the end of summer comes the realization that their high school volleyball careers are now over. That doesn’t mean that they’re finished with the sport, but the next step requires admission into university first and that little hurdle is proving to be more difficult than Iwaizumi imagined.

His grades aren’t bad, but Oikawa's are better and with the entire country’s third-years fighting for a spot at some of the best universities in Japan, Iwaizumi isn’t going to fall behind. So while he  _wants_  to spend time with Oikawa, he knows he has to focus on studying.

Still, he can’t help that he misses his boyfriend and when Oikawa complains to him on their way home from school that Friday evening that Iwaizumi is neglecting him, Iwaizumi can’t help the guilt that seeps into his chest, which is how he finds himself sitting on his bed with Oikawa's head in his lap, one hand carding through Oikawa's hair while the other flips the pages of a textbook in a weak attempt to study.

His parents are gone until Sunday night so it was supposed to be a productive weekend though Oikawa's presence always manages to lift Iwaizumi's mood, even if it lowers his overall productivity.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasps suddenly.

He puts down his phone, previous scrolling forgotten as he stares up at Iwaizumi with wide eyes, waiting for some kind of acknowledgment.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asks, refusing to look up from his study guide even though he can see a glimpse of Oikawa's gaze.

“Remember that dog-themed amusement park I was telling you about?  _Dog World_?” he hedges. Iwaizumi grunts in response. “It’s opening  _tomorrow_.”

“So?” Iwaizumi asks, flipping the page of his book.

He isn’t paying attention to the words in front of him but he doesn’t need Oikawa to know that. They haven’t been dating for too long – just over three months – but they’ve been best friends for a long time before that so Iwaizumi prides himself in knowing what Oikawa wants without the need to look at his face.

From his current saccharine sweet tone of voice, Iwaizumi knows Oikawa wants to go to the amusement park and he certainly doesn’t want to go alone.

“ _So_ , I love dogs, you know that,” Oikawa presses. “Iwa-chan  _please_.”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi sighs, looking up from his book only to be met with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he has ever seen staring up at him. That’s  _unfair_ , and yet, Iwaizumi can’t help but soften up at the sight of Oikawa looking genuinely upset. “You can’t go by yourself? What about Makki and Mattsun?” he asks weakly, not wanting to shut Oikawa down completely.

“I want to go with  _you_. Iwa-chan never spends any time with me anymore,” Oikawa complains, puffing his cheeks out. It’s childish but Iwaizumi is still falling for it. “And because I spent all my money on study guides,” he admits a little sheepishly.

“What makes you think I have any money? I need to buy study guides too,” Iwaizumi shakes his head, trying to hide his amusement behind pursed lips.

“Because  _you_  didn’t have to pay for the entire team’s dinner as a goodbye present,” Oikawa points out. “Come on, Iwa-chan, it can be a belated birthday present,” he bargains.

“I took you to the planetarium for your birthday,” Iwaizumi reminds, gently pushing the hair that’s fallen onto Oikawa's face away from his eyes.

Iwaizumi's going to agree, regardless, because being broke is far better than dealing with an upset Oikawa.  _And_  because he knows how much Oikawa really does like dogs, but what’s the fun in giving in without riling his boyfriend up a little?

“You’re the worst,” Oikawa mumbles dejectedly, turning his head so that his face is buried in Iwaizumi's left thigh.

Iwaizumi feels Oikawa blow hot air over the material of his sweatpants and is about to tell him to quit whining because Iwaizumi would take him if he wants to go that badly when Oikawa suddenly shoots up, missing Iwaizumi's chin with his head by half an inch.

He turns around, sits up on his knees, puts his hands on Iwaizumi's thighs, and says very seriously, “I’ll suck your dick if you take me to the amusement park.”

“ _What_?” Iwaizumi splutters.

“What?” Oikawa asks, blinking back innocently.

Iwaizumi feels his throat run dry. Despite the number of times Oikawa’s made suggestions like that so nonchalantly, Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it.

“Okay,” he nods, swallowing numbly.

He expects Oikawa to berate him, claim that Iwaizumi is being mean and that he’s just using him but Oikawa does no such thing. Iwaizumi isn’t sure if he should be thankful that he doesn’t need to explain to Oikawa that he  _was_  going to say yes before his boyfriend’s unexpected suggestion or disappointed that that’s all it takes to make Oikawa happy.

“Iwa-chan’s the best boyfriend,” Oikawa smiles pleasantly, dropping his head back into Iwaizumi's lap.

He resumes his idle browsing on his phone as if nothing transpired between them and Iwaizumi is left feeling like he just missed a vital part of that conversation.

When Iwaizumi doesn’t immediately bring his hand back down to card through Oikawa's hair rhythmically, Oikawa does it for him, leaving Iwaizumi even more confused because  _what the fuck_ , did Oikawa just bribe him with a  _blowjob_  of all things?

With Oikawa's head – albeit, the back of his head – so close to his groin after his proposal, Iwaizumi's focus has completely withered. He closes the study guide, places it on the bedside table next to him and throws his head back against the headboard in something akin to embarrassment.

Iwaizumi is starting to learn that studying with Oikawa around isn’t just quite difficult: it’s downright  _impossible_.

* * *

He should have insisted that they wait a week; opening day at a new amusement park is bound to result in madness. But Oikawa wanted to go and Iwaizumi can’t quite find it in himself to deny the request.

 _Because he promised to suck your dick if you took him_ , the betraying voice in his mind supplies.

Iwaizumi internally scowls because that should  _not_  be a contributing factor—it  _isn’t_  a contributing factor. Iwaizumi is doing this because he wants to, because Oikawa is important to him and because seeing his boyfriend upset is physically painful, as sappy as that is.

Oikawa is blissfully unaware of Iwaizumi's inner turmoil. He’s surprisingly silent for how excited he was about the  _prospect_  of going to the amusement park last night the entire train ride there.

Once they get off the train and mingle with the crowds inside the gates however, Oikawa's excitement seeps through.

“Oh my god!” he shouts. “There are so many dogs here, it’s insane!” Oikawa squeezes Iwaizumi's hand, pulling it under his weight as he struggles to keep his excitement at bay.

“What did you expect? It is  _dog-themed_ ,” Iwaizumi reminds with a small shake of his head.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa scolds. “Come take a picture with me and that Samoyed over there,” he says, pointing to a magnified statue of the fluffy dog.

Iwaizumi watches in amusement as Oikawa releases his hands and patters over, holding a hand to his hip when Iwaizumi doesn’t move fast enough.

The morning goes by quickly and Iwaizumi has to admit that he’s having fun despite the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that tells him he’s enjoying himself for all the wrong reasons.

But it’s easy to forget his worries when Oikawa's so endearing and cute. Oikawa doesn’t wear sunscreen as usual because of his dislike for the sticky substance so by the time noon comes around and the sun is hanging high above their head, Oikawa's nose is starting to burn and his cheeks are getting there too.

He complains the entire time Iwaizumi rubs sunscreen on his face, claiming that he’s being too rough with Oikawa's delicate skin, but it’s all for show. Iwaizumi's hands are gentle and Oikawa knows it. If Iwaizumi didn’t know any better, he’d say that Oikawa foregoes putting on sunscreen because he likes it when Iwaizumi does it for him.

Iwaizumi tells him as much, which earns him a, “And you say that  _I’m_  arrogant,” in response but Oikawa's face is flushed and this time it has nothing to do with the sunburn.

Iwaizumi grins in response, which only prompts Oikawa to weakly throw a fist against his shoulder and Iwaizumi takes the opportunity to wrap his hand around Oikawa's wrist and tug him suddenly so that he loses his balance and lands against Iwaizumi's chest.

“Quit being so cute,” Iwaizumi mumbles into Oikawa's hair.

People are so busy around them that they don’t notice the couple but Iwaizumi wouldn’t have cared even if all eyes were on them. It’s worth it when he’s with Oikawa.

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa complains, “you’ve made me all jittery. How am I supposed to go on the rides  _now_?” he frowns.

Iwaizumi chuckles and kisses Oikawa's temple before pulling him back. “How about ice cream first and then rides?” he placates.

Oikawa's nose scrunches up in thought, like he’s weighing the best option. He agrees after a few moments of pensiveness, looping his arm through Iwaizumi's and tugging him towards the dessert shop.

“We should get the big sundae so that we can share, it’ll be cute,” he insists.

“Sure,” Iwaizumi smiles, even though he knows Oikawa's capable of finishing off the dessert all on his own.

“And we should take a picture and send it to Makki and Mattsun. They’ll be so jealous they’re not here,” Oikawa adds.

“You’re such a shitty friend,” Iwaizumi chuckles.

“Hey, they’re the ones who claimed you wouldn’t dare give up studying for a date,” Oikawa says.

“When was this?” Iwaizumi frowns.

Oikawa throws him a grin that’s anything but reassuring. Iwaizumi grumbles about his friends talking shit about him behind his back but he’s not really jilted. He doesn’t know if Hanamaki and Matsukawa said he wouldn’t come just to piss Oikawa off, but Iwaizumi feels the need to prove them wrong now,  _anyway_.

“Take a selfie of us kissing over the dessert,” Iwaizumi proposes.

“ _Really_?” Oikawa snorts. “Who are you and what have you done with my Iwa-chan?”

“It’s so that you can send it to Makki and Mattsun and gross them out with us doing couple-y stuff. I can’t believe they thought I wouldn't give up studying for a  _date_. With  _you_ ,” Iwaizumi grumbles.

Oikawa grins, shaking his head amusedly. “You’re even more competitive than I am!” he accuses. “I don’t know how you managed to fool everyone into thinking you’re the nicer one.”

“It's because I’m not always flaunting my talents,” Iwaizumi quips.

“ _Rude_!”

* * *

The amusement park is actually,  _really_  nice.

Iwaizumi can’t remember the last time he and Oikawa went out on a date and that’s a pathetic thought because aren’t the beginnings of a relationship supposed to be the most fun and filled with new adventures?

He doesn’t think it applies to him and Oikawa because they’ve  _always_  done things together. Their friends joked for a long time before they started dating that their hanging out as friends was just an excuse for them to pretend that they were dating.

At the time, Iwaizumi and Oikawa brushed it off with false niceties, afraid of ruining their friendship.

Still, that isn’t an excuse to take it easy  _now_  and Iwaizumi knows it’s entirely on him. Oikawa's always the one making plans for them, and Iwaizumi's always the one asking to reschedule because of school.

University is important, being with Oikawa in the long run is important too and unfortunately, the two are interconnected.

Oikawa doesn’t complain. For all the faults he can and  _does_  find in menial things, when it comes down to it, Oikawa's far more understanding than he’s given credit for.

But Iwaizumi will be damned today if he doesn’t show that he wants this relationship.

So when Oikawa drags him on ride after ride, Iwaizumi dutifully follows, even when he feels like his stomach is going to give out, because Oikawa's so enthusiastic and seeing that sunny smile has him feeling better, anyway.

He indulges Oikawa on overpriced pizza and cotton candy, laughing when Oikawa gets food all over his face.

“You eat like a child,” he chides, swiping his finger over Oikawa's cheek where there’s a bit of cotton fluff left. He brings it to his mouth and tastes it, wrinkling his nose at the sweetness. “How do you even like this stuff?”

Oikawa stares at him wide-eyed, face red.

“You—you can’t— _Iwa-chan_!” he wails.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what Oikawa's complaining about, but he assumes it’s the comment about eating like a child. He takes a photo of Oikawa with food on his face the next time it happens but Oikawa catches him in the midst of it and demands that Iwaizumi delete the picture.

He doesn’t and Oikawa sulks a bit until Iwaizumi tells him they should visit the dog café and play with the puppies where he’ll take as many pictures as Oikawa wants.

There’s so much to do in the large park with games and activities for people of all ages. It’s a very well thought out entertainment spot and understandably a pet-friendly environment with a dog park built in the middle in a grassy area.

“I wish I had a dog,” Oikawa pouts, letting the Shiba Inu in his arms lick his cheek.

“You can have as many dogs as you like when you’ve moved out into your own place,” Iwaizumi reminds.

“But I want one  _now_ ,” Oikawa sighs fondly.

He takes out his phone and snaps a few pictures, types some captions then puts them on his Snapchat story. Iwaizumi curiously takes out his own phone to see what Oikawa posted.

Iwaizumi’s not even irritated when he sees Oikawa's been taking secret shots of Iwaizumi all day and posting them for everyone on his contact list to see, with cheesy captions like  _‘Iwa-chan’s bara arms look even nicer holding a small dog.’_  

There’s one with Iwaizumi grinning while he lets a German Shepherd lick his face that says  _‘I wish he looked at me like that’_ and that makes Iwaizumi roll his eyes because Iwaizumi's certain if Oikawa really knew the way he looked at him he’d hold it over his head forever.

He doesn't admit it, but his favourite is the one that says  _‘I have the best boyfriend’_  with Iwaizumi heading towards the table Oikawa occupied with the ridiculously indulgent chocolate-caramel waffle sundae Oikawa ordered for the two of them.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asks, peering over Iwaizumi's shoulder.

Iwaizumi flicks Oikawa's forehead. “Don’t be so nosy,” he chides.

“Why? Are you keeping secrets from me?” Oikawa hedges.

“Obviously not,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

He sees that Oikawa is jilted and normally, Iwaizumi would tell him to quit being so moody but he’s feeling sentimental today and he knows that he  _has_  been neglecting Oikawa, as unintentional as it may be, so he leans in and kisses the pout away, not caring who sees.

It’s chaste and quick, but it leaves a bright smile on Oikawa's face and Iwaizumi's heart beating uncontrollably fast.

“Let’s sit on the swing ride next,” Iwaizumi suggests.

He needs a reason to feel like he’s pumped on adrenaline and it can’t be as sappy as the fact that Oikawa's happiness turns him into a mess.

Oikawa is blissfully unaware of Iwaizumi's intentions, happy that he doesn’t have to suggest a ride this time around.

* * *

By the time the rides shut down, it’s 9 pm and there’s only an hour left before the rest of the park closes too. Iwaizumi can’t believe that he spent the entire day with Oikawa and he finds himself thinking that he wishes it wasn’t coming to an end.

Studying is important but if today has taught him anything it’s that he needs to live a little too. He’s got Oikawa in his life and that’s enough to be thankful for.

Iwaizumi pauses when they pass by the gift shop, noticing the way Oikawa wrinkles his nose cutely.  

“You wanna check it out?” he asks, reading Oikawa's expression.

“Maybe just a quick look,” Oikawa concedes. “It’s not like I really need to buy something, right?” he laughs.

Iwaizumi doesn’t know who he’s trying to fool but he humours Oikawa.

The gift shop is just as big as the rest of the park with items ranging from dog toys to plushies to even a bubble wand with a dog head on it. Iwaizumi remembers their parents buying them toys like this when they were younger at festivals.

He always liked the light-up toys and pet goldfish but Oikawa was always far more interested in the plushies.

When he catches sight of Oikawa admiring a Shiba plushie, he knows not everything has changed since they were young.

“You want it?” he asks.

Oikawa startles at Iwaizumi's question, tearing his eyes away from the wall of plushies. “It’s kind of childish, huh?”

“Are you really setting yourself up for that one?” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, holding back his smirk.

Oikawa stares flatly at him and Iwaizumi raises his hands in defense. He looks at the selection that Oikawa was staring at, reaching out for the Shiba, about 30 cm in height.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asks.

“Buying it, what else?”

“ _Why_?”

“Because you want it,” Iwaizumi says. “Come on, let’s go pay.”

He nudges Oikawa towards the counter, putting a hand to his arm to stop him from pulling out his wallet. Oikawa flushes when Iwaizumi pays for the toy and his blush only increases when Iwaizumi hands the bag to him the moment they step outside the store.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbles shyly.

“It’s whatever,” Iwaizumi shrugs bashfully.

“It’s not  _whatever_  to me,” he insists. “It means a lot. All of it. Today’s been a really great day.”

Iwaizumi swallows around the lump in his throat.

Leave it to Oikawa to make him feel humbled at the most unexpected moment.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” he admits, offering Oikawa a smile.

“Let’s go home, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiles in return, tugging Iwaizumi forward.  

Oikawa is grinning from ear to ear, hanging off of Iwaizumi's shoulder as they make their way back home, pleasantly worn out.

He shows Iwaizumi all the pictures he took throughout the day even though Iwaizumi is in most of them and has already seen them but he indulges Oikawa because he’s happy too and feeling complacent.

Oikawa changes his phone’s wallpaper to the one of the both of them at the dog café: Oikawa holding a Shiba Inu puppy and Iwaizumi with a Doberman puppy in his arms.  

“When we have our own house I want three dogs,” Oikawa says nonchalantly on their walk to their neighbourhood from the train station.

Iwaizumi chokes a little because that’s a long way away but Oikawa's  _serious_  and Iwaizumi realizes he’s never wanted anything less. He’ll be happy with taking care of a hundred dogs if that means spending his life with Oikawa.

“Okay,” he agrees, placing a kiss to Oikawa's cheek.

It’s dark out and late but Iwaizumi likes it like this because they’re the only two people in the streets and Iwaizumi doesn’t have to hold back on publicly showing his affection.

“Seriously?” Oikawa chuckles nervously. “You’re not even going to fit in a jab about how we’ll probably break up by then?” Oikawa narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“I’ve willingly spent my entire life up to now with you by my side. Why would I ever want anything else?” Iwaizumi retorts.

Oikawa opens his mouth to argue but closes it upon realization that Iwaizumi's statement was genuine and  _sweet_. His cheeks light up but he’s clearly pleased by the compliment and unsaid promise.

“I thought you’d be grumpy today because you didn’t get to study but you’re so  _complacent_ ,” Oikawa says unsubtly. “Does this mean you’ll agree if I ask to stay the night?” he hedges.

Iwaizumi laughs, squeezing Oikawa's hand before bringing it up to his mouth and placing a swift kiss to his knuckles.

“Yeah, stay over. I want you to.”

Oikawa's jaw drops open in shock but his stupor is quickly replaced by giddiness. Iwaizumi doesn’t realize just how much he’s missed spending time with Oikawa, just  _hanging out_  and not having entrance exams to worry about.

Something like staying the night shouldn’t have made Oikawa so  _happy_  but seeing his boyfriend’s smile encourages Iwaizumi to want to keep the night going longer.

He offers that they watch a movie, maybe start a new show to watch on Netflix, which will give them an excuse to spend some more time with one another in the upcoming weeks, even if it’s just for twenty minutes at a time.

Oikawa's so pleased with the suggestion that Iwaizumi has to physically peel him away from peppering Iwaizumi's cheeks with kisses and drag him to the couch.

“Hey,” Oikawa nudges Iwaizumi's shoulder gently with his own, distracting Iwaizumi before they can even turn on the TV.

He has a sleepy look on his face, which is cute all on its own but combined with the way Oikawa is smiling sincerely at Iwaizumi, eyes closed and lips stretched wide, Iwaizumi can’t help but want to frame that image forever.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa complains, breaking Iwaizumi out of his embarrassing reverie. “Did you even hear what I said?” he pouts, defeated.

Iwaizumi hasn’t heard but he’s not about to admit that and ruin the moment so he deflects the question instead.

“I was just distracted by how nice you look when you’re not talking but there you go, ruining the moment,” Iwaizumi reprimands, biting his lip to prevent a smile from breaking out at the teasing.

Oikawa furrows his brows in annoyance. “You’re terrible,” he says flatly. “I don’t know what I did to deserve such a mean boyfriend,” he adds dramatically.

He squeezes Iwaizumi's hand a little tighter and smiles at Iwaizumi's roundabout way of complimenting him all the same. The glint in Oikawa's eyes says that he knows Iwaizumi is a little embarrassed that Oikawa caught him staring when he thought his boyfriend wasn’t looking but Oikawa's so pliant today that Iwaizumi's willing to let him have this win.

“Say,” Oikawa says slyly, tone picking up that teasing lilt that it always gets when Oikawa is about to embarrass Iwaizumi. “If you think I look so good when I’m not talking, I’ve got a few ideas,” he throws Iwaizumi a grin.

Iwaizumi's heart stutters in his chest, eyes immediately drawn to Oikawa's lips at the suggestion.

“I can’t believe you're actually considering it,” Oikawa laughs, taking his lower lip between his teeth.

 _Fucking tease_.

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi groans, clamping his palm over Oikawa’s mouth.

Oikawa has the uncanny ability to know exactly what to say to embarrass Iwaizumi the most. Oikawa's eyes widen for a quick second before his expression falls contemplative. Fearing that he has actually upset Oikawa, Iwaizumi removes his palm from Oikawa's mouth.

“Iwa-chan—”

“You know you don’t have to blow me, right? That you don’t owe me anything for today? It wouldn’t be fair and we  _are_  dating. I have no complaints about the time we spent together. Hell, I’ve been saving up money so I was joking about being broke last night,” Iwaizumi says nervously, cutting Oikawa off.

He hopes Oikawa can’t feel his sweaty palms through their entwined hands but that’s a long shot.

“Iwa-chan’s got such a dirty mind,” Oikawa sighs. “I was thinking you could just kiss me if you wanted me to quit talking,” he smirks.

“You’re such a brat, I don’t know why I like you,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

Instead of deterring Oikawa, Iwaizumi's comment makes him laugh lightly, eyes shining mischievously. He drops Iwaizumi's hand in one swift motion and swings his leg over Iwaizumi's hips, caging him between the back of the sofa and Oikawa's body.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asks, licking his lips nervously.

For all the years that he’s known Oikawa, he still can’t predict his spontaneity. And when all of Oikawa's intensity – all his  _focus_  – is directed at Iwaizumi, he  _certainly_  hasn’t learned how to accept it.

“Should I make it up to you?” Oikawa asks, ignoring Iwaizumi's question.

“What?” Iwaizumi asks stupidly.

“Should I,” Oikawa repeats, placing a kiss to Iwaizumi's cheek, “make,” a second one under his jaw, “it up to you?” he finishes the question in a whisper against Iwaizumi's ear.

Before Iwaizumi can find the words to answer, Oikawa's already moved on. He leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses across Iwaizumi's neck, occasionally swiping his tongue delicately across the skin.

Iwaizumi gets lost in the touch and his hands fly up out of habit to Oikawa's ass, grasp firm but nothing more.

“What do you say?” Oikawa asks again, slowly rubbing himself against Iwaizumi's front.

It’s ridiculous how Oikawa can say – how he can  _do_  – such embarrassing things with ease. Iwaizumi supposes he’s lucky how forward Oikawa can be and he certainly doesn’t mind but he has yet to learn how to catch up with his boyfriend.

Sometimes, it makes him feel inadequate. Today is not one of those days, however. Right now, he just feels  _wanted_  and that’s a good feeling.

“ _Here_?”

Oikawa pulls back and tilts his head to the side. “Why not?” he shrugs.

“I don’t know, maybe because I  _don’t want to get hard every time I sit on this couch_.”

“How do you expect me to say I want to move when you’re going to compliment me like that?” Oikawa retorts.

“Was that really a compliment?” Iwaizumi asks skeptically.

Oikawa smirks, letting his hand slide down Iwaizumi's torso over his t-shirt. “Sure was,” he agrees. He rubs the heel of his palm over Iwaizumi's growing bulge, looking more self-satisfied than ever. “And I don’t think you  _really_  want to move either, do you? It would mean waiting and…” he trails off, popping open the button of Iwaizumi's jeans.

Fuck it, Iwaizumi's screwed anyway.

He knows when Oikawa's not about to give up and right now is definitely one of those times. Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he wasn’t impatient either, so he lets Oikawa pull down his zipper and rub at his front through his boxers.

It doesn’t take long for Iwaizumi to feel incredibly uncomfortable still wearing his pants. Between Oikawa's mouth pressing bruising kisses, tongue swiping across Iwaizumi's lips, and his hand stroking him to full hardness, Iwaizumi just wants to get these damn jeans  _off_.

Oikawa seems to notice Iwaizumi's struggle and he detaches himself. Iwaizumi shivers at the loss of warmth around him but soon Oikawa's pulling him up to stand and throwing a cushion on the ground to kneel on for himself and the sight is definitely worth it.

Iwaizumi's pants get pulled down, boxers pooling around his ankles. Oikawa's still fully clothed but Iwaizumi doesn’t have any reason to complain when Oikawa is giving him his undivided attention.

He starts off slow, hesitant, thumb and forefinger coming together to make a circle that just barely fits around Iwaizumi's cockhead. It’s unlike Oikawa’s usual to-the-point nature and it’s unnerving to see him so  _patient_. Although, Iwaizumi thinks that  _teasing_  is the more correct adjective to use in this situation.

Oikawa's got a playful light dancing across his eyes, pulling Iwaizumi into a haze.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi mutters quietly.

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Oikawa smiles amusedly.

“That’s the point,” Iwaizumi grits out, though he’s embarrassed at how easily Oikawa can turn him into a mess.

But Oikawa doesn’t give Iwaizumi any time to fester in his flustered state, taking Iwaizumi into his mouth slowly.

Oikawa's always been good with his tongue; it’s the most obvious when they’re kissing and Oikawa does this little sucking thing that  _should_  make Iwaizumi want to gag mid-kiss but it only turns him on. Iwaizumi finds that he enjoys the way Oikawa's tongue slides around his length, tracing the vein at the bottom slowly to the base then back down to his head too.

There’s a shallow bob that follows eventually and Iwaizumi can’t help but groan, eyes fluttering shut and fingers coming to Oikawa's head, carding through his soft hair.

Iwaizumi's hands on Oikawa's head must make him feel good because he moans, sliding Iwaizumi deeper into his mouth.

The suddenness throws him off and he pulls Oikawa off him.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

Because he wants this but he needs to know how Oikawa feels one last time before he loses himself in the moment.

He can barely remember what he even asked when his eyes are drawn to Oikawa’s lips: shiny, covered in spit. He swipes his tongue across the bottom one and Iwaizumi swallows hard at the sight.

“Of course I’m sure,” Oikawa says, eyebrows pulled down in a frown.

He looks so confused that Iwaizumi is asking him,  _again_ , but Iwaizumi wants to be absolutely  _certain_. He doesn’t remember a time when he  _hasn’t_  wanted Oikawa and although their relationship isn’t brand new, the intimate aspects still are.

They’ve had sex a couple of times now, stumbling through it at first and Oikawa's never had a problem being honest then. Iwaizumi knows that he’s only acting hesitant now because of how badly he wants to follow through on Oikawa's proposal and he still can’t help but feel like he somehow cheated Oikawa into doing this.

When Oikawa pushes up from the ground to come face to face with Iwaizumi, fingers tracing over his cheek gently while the other hand grasps his tightly, Iwaizumi is even more turned on than when Oikawa has his mouth on Iwaizumi's cock.

“I’m sorry for being pushy,” Oikawa apologizes. “You can say no, I won’t be mad. Or even offended,” he promises.

Oikawa’s got the whole situation so wrong that Iwaizumi doesn’t know what he can do to remedy it except to take Oikawa's face in his hands and kiss him deeply, coaxing Oikawa's lips open until he’s melting into Iwaizumi's touch—until Iwaizumi can’t tell where their mouths are connected anymore.

“What in the fuck makes you think I could  _ever_  not want you?” he asks seriously when they pull apart.

Oikawa's eyes are glossed over in a hazy bliss but not for long. Iwaizumi forgets that he’s naked from the waist down until he feels Oikawa's hand wrap around his length and tug firmly.

“Fuck my mouth then,” Oikawa says simply “I know you want to. I notice the way you always stare at my lips,” he adds, thumb brushing over his cockhead, dragging the precum pooling in the slit down.

Iwaizumi shivers at the touch. He really can’t say no to Oikawa though this time, he can’t deny that he’s getting the better end of the deal. The way Oikawa lights up when Iwaizumi nods however, says anything but.

Oikawa pulls his hands away, leaving Iwaizumi feeling unsatisfied for a moment before he realizes what’s to come. Oikawa places a swift kiss to Iwaizumi's lips in apology, sinking back down to his knees.

“Let me know if it’s too much, yeah?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa nods. “Come on, Iwa-chan. Fuck me with that big dick until I’m choking on it and still begging for more. Cum on my face, down my throat, I don’t care. I just want  _you_ ,” he says, opening his mouth wide, tongue hanging out as he leaves no room for argument.

Iwaizumi almost chokes on his own spit. “Jesus, Oikawa,” he groans, feeling his dick fill out even more at Oikawa's words, “where the fuck did you learn to talk like that?” he chuckles hoarsely.

Oikawa clucks his tongue in annoyance. “I’m serious, Iwa-chan. Hurry u—”

Iwaizumi grabs his head, tilting it back before thrusting himself inside Oikawa's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

He’s not gentle or teasing like Oikawa had been a few moments ago but the way Oikawa moans as Iwaizumi fills his mouth encourages him to drag his hips back before driving himself back in.

Oikawa's hands fly to Iwaizumi's waist, nails digging into the flesh. Iwaizumi's own are scattered; one fisting Oikawa's hair and the other brushing softly against Oikawa's cheek to wipe the drool that’s begun to pool.

It takes a few more forceful drags of Iwaizumi's hips until Oikawa's relaxed enough that Iwaizumi's able to fit his entire length into Oikawa's mouth, his boyfriend’s nose nuzzling the dark hairs around his pelvis with every thrust.

The first time either of them tried to suck the other off, they had both struggled a little, gagging on the unfamiliar taste. Looking at Oikawa now with the way his jaw is slacked, eyes wide and mouth eager, Iwaizumi would have never guessed it was his first time deepthroating.

Oikawa's always perfected skills quickly through sheer determination and regular practice. It’s no different this time around though Iwaizumi has to admit he’s a little jealous and curious about the methods.

“How’d you do it?” Iwaizumi asks, pulling out. Oikawa whines at the loss. “How’d you get so good at this?”

Oikawa doesn’t answer but the way his cheeks redden, illuminating his already flushed face, gives away that he  _has_  practiced.

“Did you use your fingers?” Iwaizumi presses. “A dildo? Or maybe you practiced on someone else.”

The last option gets a reaction out of Oikawa, mouth twisting in displeasure.

“A dildo,  _obviously_. I’d  _never_  cheat on you, how could you even think that?” Oikawa demands, appalled.

Iwaizumi lets out a weak laugh, thumb tracing over Oikawa's swollen lips. “I know baby, I’m sorry. I was just trying to get a rise of you,” he admits.

He doesn’t say that he wishes he could have seen Oikawa shove a dildo down his throat and pretend that it was Iwaizumi instead, but maybe if he did Oikawa would look less annoyed.

“You’re so mean,” Oikawa complains, looking up at Iwaizumi through fluttering lashes.

“What are you going to do about it?” Iwaizumi grins.

“Not let you fuck my mouth, for starters,” Oikawa says seriously.

Iwaizumi's jaw drops in shock. “You can’t be seriously—”

“Relax, Iwa-chan. You’ll earn that right back if you just indulge me for a little bit,” Oikawa hushes.

Iwaizumi doesn’t get the chance to ask Oikawa what that means. Oikawa moves his mouth to Iwaizumi length, lips forming an ‘o’ around his head. He sucks on it a few times, pulling a frustrated moan from Iwaizumi before abandoning his hardness completely.

Iwaizumi supposes he deserves it though for his unsavoury comment earlier, though he’s certainly paying the price now.

Oikawa removes one hand from Iwaizumi's hips, using it to fondle his ballsack instead while the other travels to his ass. Oikawa nudges Iwaizumi's hips forward, just as he ducks his head to gently take Iwaizumi's balls into his mouth, sucking on them.

Iwaizumi closes his eyes, fingers tightening in Oikawa's hair. The longer Oikawa ignores his cock, the harder he gets until Iwaizumi's sure he’s going to going to cum just like that.

“Tooru,  _please_. I said I was sorry,” he begs.

His boyfriend only hums around him, popping off his balls with a line of spit connecting his mouth to them. He looks so pleased and Iwaizumi's completely gone for him. He expects Oikawa to tease him further but he must notice the lust in Iwaizumi's eyes because suddenly, the teasing lilt is gone.

He swallows hard, pulling back to give Iwaizumi access to his mouth.

Oikawa looks so fucked out and pretty from that little display. Iwaizumi follows the blush on his cheeks with his eyes then his fingers. Oikawa sighs a little as Iwaizumi places the tip of his cock back to Oikawa's lips, tracing them distractedly until he nudges them apart, sliding himself back into the engulfing warmth.

“You’re so beautiful,” Iwaizumi whispers, the words coming out before he can filter them.

Oikawa's eyes widen, hitting Iwaizumi with that off-guard gaze he’s so fond of.

Iwaizumi's words are soft, touch on Oikawa's cheek gentle. But the way he’s driving his dick to the back of Oikawa's mouth is not.

Oikawa’s eyes are still wide in anticipation but they’ve started to pool with unshed tears at the sheer amount of cock he’s got in his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Iwaizumi praises hoarsely when he feels Oikawa swallow around him.

He could probably cum if he just stayed still, Oikawa's throat swallowing around him, but Iwaizumi doesn’t want this to end so quickly so he begrudgingly pulls back.

Oikawa breaths easier when his face isn’t completely stuffed but he arches back, leaving his throat open if Iwaizumi wants to.

Iwaizumi's content with the rough, fast pace for a few moments, letting himself get pulled into the thought of  _hot_  and  _tight_. But then Oikawa takes a hand and puts it on top of Iwaizumi's resting on his head, tugging.

It forces Iwaizumi to tip Oikawa's head back, giving him easier access to Oikawa's throat. His cock slides down further until he can feel his balls slap against the underside of Oikawa's chin with every thrust, the warmth of Oikawa's breath feeding his impending orgasm.

When Oikawa swallows against him suddenly, breathing deeply through his nose to steady himself, his throat constricts around Iwaizumi again. This time, the feeling is too much, the pressure is just  _right_ , the sight of Oikawa  _too tempting_ , and Iwaizumi finds himself cumming suddenly.

He fucks Oikawa's throat through his orgasm and Oikawa lets him use his mouth, tightening around his length to give him that delicious drag. He pulls out at the last minute and lets the rest of his cum land on Oikawa's lips, some of it dribbling down his chin.

It’s distracting how Oikawa looks so  _eager_ , eyes closed and mouth open, tongue swiping across his lips to lick at whatever he can. His mouth is red and sore but when Iwaizumi finishes blowing his load, Oikawa's lips are back on him, sucking him clean.

Iwaizumi's legs feel weak and his cock is oversensitive but Oikawa doesn’t look like he’s about to stop.

He has to tug Oikawa back, giving him a small smile in apology, as he collapses on the couch behind him.

“Was that too much?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Nu-uh,” Oikawa shakes his head.

He’s managed to get a bit of cum in his hair and Iwaizumi knows he’s going to get slack for it when Oikawa notices but it causes something to stir deep inside him.

Iwaizumi feels a pang of guilt at how hoarse Oikawa's voice is though and that reels him back to reality.

“Do you want me to get you some water?” Iwaizumi asks, worried.

“I think I’m okay,” Oikawa nods, clearing his throat.

“Want me to get you off, then?” Iwaizumi asks, looking at the bulge that’s formed in Oikawa's pants.

He can’t believe Oikawa didn’t jerk himself off but it makes him feel proud, in a twisted way.

“Mmm,” Oikawa agrees.

“You want me to blow you?” Oikawa shakes his head in denial. “Then what?” Iwaizumi hedges.

Oikawa looks to the side shyly. “Fuck me with your tongue?” he asks almost hesitantly.

They’ve never done  _that_  before but Iwaizumi isn’t unwilling to try. He teased Oikawa earlier about practicing deepthroating but Iwaizumi was being a hypocrite if he’s being completely honest with himself.

He’s wanted to rim Oikawa for a while now but he didn’t know how his boyfriend felt. And if they’re trying new things, tonight’s as good a night as any.

“Come here then,” Iwaizumi beckons Oikawa, moving to pull his pants up.

Oikawa gives him a withering look, which prompts him to properly throw his clothes to the side, taking his shirt off in the process.

He’s  _never_  going to sit on this couch again. He’s going to have to horribly disfigure it so that his parents throw it out. The lecture will be worth it if he doesn’t have to think about the things he and Oikawa have done here— _are about to do_.

When Oikawa throws his own pants and shirt off, he looks almost shy. It’s definitely not his appearance that he’s worried about; Oikawa's always been confident in that regard and he knows how much Iwaizumi likes his lean frame, his muscled torso and long legs. He’s got such smooth skin – flawless and pale – making Iwaizumi want to mark it up.

“How do you—how do you want to do this?” Oikawa asks.

For all his self-assurance earlier, he’s certainly bashful now.

Iwaizumi smiles, leaning his head back against the armrest. When Oikawa gets closer he turns him around then smacks his ass lightly to give Oikawa some of his belligerence back before he encourages him to straddle Iwaizumi's torso, ass facing Iwaizumi's face.

“I’m clean by the way,” Oikawa says turning his head over his shoulder, face bright red.

Iwaizumi chuckles amusedly. “I didn’t think you’d let me put my tongue in your ass if you weren’t,” he placates.

It’s strange to see how flustered Oikawa can get. When he’s teasing Iwaizumi, there’s no hint of shyness anywhere to be found. He let Iwaizumi fuck his mouth without so much as batting an eye.

But when the affection’s turned on him, he’s uncharacteristically pliant,  _hesitant._

Iwaizumi doesn’t want him to feel that way, though there’s a charm to it all on its own. He places his hands on Oikawa's hips, massaging the skin lightly. When Oikawa lets out a small shiver, Iwaizumi moves his hands to Oikawa's ass, kneading the flesh between his fingers.

Before they started dating, Iwaizumi was tortured by the sight of Oikawa's behind, clothed in those tiny volleyball shorts he loved so much. Oikawa is ridiculously fit – Iwaizumi has always been well aware of this – but he’ll never get over the fact that he can actually  _appreciate_  Oikawa's body for himself now, that he can touch it, kiss it, play with it.

He places a small kiss to one of Oikawa’s asscheeks, following it with the slightest graze of teeth. Oikawa doesn’t do much besides shiver slightly, but he  _does_  let out a small yelp when Iwaizumi takes a bite—not hard enough to hurt but definitely hard enough to make a mark.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa scolds.

“What,” Iwaizumi smirks, “it’s not like anyone but me is gonna see that.”

He’s met with a satisfactory flush that runs down the length of Oikawa's spine.

Between the two of them, it’s Oikawa who is the tease. Iwaizumi has always been the blunt one and sex is no different. He likes foreplay as much as anyone else but when Oikawa's hard and has been patiently waiting while he got Iwaizumi off in what is probably the best thing they’ve done so far, he’s not exactly willing to let Oikawa suffer for much longer.

Iwaizumi circles Oikawa's rim with his tongue, gathering spit in his mouth so the slide inside can be easier.

It takes a few moments for Oikawa to relax enough that Iwaizumi's able to push in—until Iwaizumi can prod further than past the muscled ring.

He has less control with his tongue than he does with his fingers but he knows what Oikawa likes and he tries to replicate that.

At first, Iwaizumi feels like he’s going in blind; he’s watched videos so he knows the  _theory_  but Oikawa's so quiet except for occasional whine that he doesn’t know how well he’s pulling it off.

And he’s  _still_  clenching around Iwaizumi nervously so Iwaizumi focuses on getting Oikawa to relax further before he worries about whether he’s doing it right.

He drags a hand up Oikawa's spine, tracing the bone with the pads of his fingers. “You okay?” he asks, using his hands and his voice to distract Oikawa.

“Hmm,” Oikawa nods. “Keep going,” he insists.

“If you want me to keep going, you’ve got to relax, baby,” Iwaizumi says gently.

“I’m  _trying_ ,” Oikawa says, slightly frustrated.

“Want me to stop?” Iwaizumi asks.

“ _No_.”

Iwaizumi takes the invitation, knowing that he just needs to get Oikawa used to the unfamiliarity. If he didn’t feel even the slightest bit of pleasure, Oikawa would have told him to stop.

So he puckers his lips and sucks at Oikawa's rim, jarring him for a few moments but when Oikawa's gotten over the sudden feeling, he  _does_  relax and Iwaizumi's able to slip his tongue in further.

It’s not as easy as it might have been with lube but he’s also not planning on sticking his dick inside so it’s okay.

When Oikawa starts to let out encouraging pants, Iwaizumi fondles Oikawa's ass in his hands make him feel good along with his mouth. He slips a hand around Oikawa's length, gripping it firmly but dragging slow.

“You—you can use a finger too,” Oikawa says hesitantly, replacing Iwaizumi's hand on his dick with his own.

Iwaizumi complies, sliding his index finger in alongside tongue. He wiggles it around a little, making the stretch easier. He can curl his tongue better this way too and when he does, Oikawa's breath catches in his throat and he lets out a fluttering sigh that leaves Iwaizumi's heart stuttering.

“Do that again,” Oikawa prompts, sticking his ass back enticingly.

Iwaizumi dives back between Oikawa's asscheeks, licking a line up his hole. That gets a reaction out of Oikawa and Iwaizumi repeats the action a few times before dipping his tongue back in.

With his finger there to carve out where he wants to go, Iwaizumi's tongue has no problem licking and curling against Oikawa’s most sensitive parts until Oikawa's crying for more.

“Yes— _fuck_ ,” Oikawa moans. “Just like that, Hajime.  _Don’t stop_ ,” he cries, the hand on his cock stroking faster, matching the pace Iwaizumi's set with his mouth.

Iwaizumi's hold on Oikawa's hip is bruising but he’s too focused on making Oikawa feel as good as he made Iwaizumi feel only moments ago. He doesn’t think Oikawa should be talking but the hoarseness in his voice just turns Iwaizumi on.

He doesn’t expect it when Oikawa lifts his hips up a little higher only to nuzzle his face against Iwaizumi's half hard cock. He sucks on the tip gently just as Iwaizumi sucks against Oikawa's rim and Iwaizumi swears he’d be happy if he died just like that.

He alternates between chaste kisses and thrusting his tongue, letting his finger do what he hasn’t yet learned entirely with his mouth. It doesn’t take long for Oikawa to find his release, all that pent up tension from earlier culminating into that moment.

Oikawa's happy though with Iwaizumi's attempt at rimming and he says as much when he cums all over Iwaizumi stomach, bringing Iwaizumi over the edge again with him.

They stay like that for what feels like hours but is definitely closer to twenty minutes, Oikawa having turned around so that he can lie against Iwaizumi's chest, one foot planted firmly on the ground so that he doesn’t fall off. They’re sticky and warm and  _definitely_  in need of a shower but the quietness drowns them in a tranquil mist.

Iwaizumi would like to fall asleep like this but he knows it’s indecent,  _even if_  his parents won’t be home tonight, so he begrudgingly rolls out from under Oikawa, ignoring his boyfriends weak whines of protest to just stay.

After making sure that the couch doesn’t have any obvious stains, which is a struggle when Oikawa doesn’t want to move, Iwaizumi gathers his and Oikawa's clothes and takes them upstairs. He cleans himself off, sets up a bath for Oikawa and puts on a pair of sweats before coming downstairs to find Oikawa still very much naked and satisfied on the couch.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi nudges his arm, wondering if he has fallen asleep.

“Mmm, carry me,” he mumbles without hesitation, throwing his arms out for Iwaizumi to take.

Iwaizumi sighs fondly but he bends down and scoops Oikawa up in his arms anyway.

When Oikawa's done with his bath and Iwaizumi has helped wash him clean, he gives Oikawa some clothes to wear. Oikawa foregoes them because,  _“It’s not like your parents will be home for another day, anyway,”_ so Iwaizumi drops him on the bed with a defeated sigh.

Oikawa immediately reaches out to pull Iwaizumi towards him and Iwaizumi wishes Oikawa would have at least put  _pants_  on but he’s too tired and sedated to really care.

“That was a good date,” Oikawa mumbles into his neck. “Best date we’ve had so far.”

“You’re only saying that because you got laid,” Iwaizumi teases.

“Nu-uh,” Oikawa denies. “I was happy even before we got home. Sex was just an added bonus,” he grins.

“Stupid,” Iwaizumi says affectionately. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. You know I’m only doing it because I don’t want to fall behind,” he admits.

Oikawa moves his head back to give Iwaizumi a small nod. “I know,” he says softly. “And  _I’m_  sorry for making you feel guilty. I’ll pay you half for the date,” he says firmly.

Iwaizumi laughs at Oikawa's determination.

“Oh trust me, you more than paid your fair share when you let me cum on you,” Iwaizumi mumbles embarrassedly.

“What a dirty mind you have, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grins, though his words hold no bite.

In fact, he seems pretty pleased with the revelation until Iwaizumi tells him he only went all out for today because it’ll probably be their last real date until Christmas.

He’s joking,  _really_.

If Oikawa wants something, Iwaizumi's bound to give in. Seeing Oikawa get riled up about the possibility of having to wait three months for another date is worth it though, even when Oikawa calls him mean and weakly threatens to find a better boyfriend.

Iwaizumi throws an arm around Oikawa's shoulder to make it up to him, tucking Oikawa back into his chest.

“I love you,” Iwaizumi says simply, causing Oikawa's complaints to die in his throat.

Oikawa stills, and Iwaizumi hopes he hasn’t said the wrong thing. But the fear doesn’t last long because Oikawa whispers, “I love you too,” before tightening his hold on Iwaizumi's back.

He doesn’t let go – not until the morning – and when they wake up still tangled in each other’s arms, it’s Oikawa who greets Iwaizumi with a kiss and a chorus of ‘I love you’s, shouting triumphantly that,  _“You love me Iwa-chan and you can’t take it back now, so deal with it!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know people don’t like to comment on NSFW fics and that’s totally ok but kudos are very much appreciated! c:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/oiivkawa) // [Tumblr](https://oiivkawa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
